


24 Hours

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, True Love, dear diary
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Nell’arco di sole ventiquattro ore vengono prese delle importanti decisioni sul futuro da parte di ciascuna di tre diverse coppie.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Kudos: 1





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata due giorni dopo l’episodio di Roswell 2x06 “Harvest” (Il Raccolto).  
> By Troi on the Hellmouth & Marty.

"Caro Diario,  
sono Liz Parker. E' il 17 novembre e 9 giorni fa ho perso Max per sempre.  
Quella sera ero nella mia camera quando è arrivato Max del futuro e mi ha detto che se io e Max fossimo tornati insieme non ci saremmo più lasciati ma sarebbe stata la fine di tutto, la fine del mondo.  
Allora, dopo vari e invani tentativi per dissuaderlo mi sono fatta trovare a letto con Kyle, così forse avrebbe pensato che... comunque è andata bene. Solo che, vedere la sua espressione, il suo sguardo in quel momento... mi si è spezzato il cuore; in seguito mi ha chiesto spiegazioni ma ho tenuto il 'gioco', non deve sapere..."

Liz decise di scendere giù al Crash Down, così per far qualcosa e non pensare a Max, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile visto che lui era quasi sempre lì. Quando arrivò stranamente non c'era e se ne sentì in parte sollevata.  
Si mise a ripassare biologia, a dire il vero non era il luogo migliore per concentrarsi ma questa materia non era un problema per lei, come tutte le materie scientifiche, la imparava ad occhi chiusi.

Maria si avvicinò all'amica: "Fra 10 minuti stacco grazie al cielo! Non ne posso più di vedere Michael continuamente... è diventato impossibile lavorare con lui, a questo punto meno lo vedo, meglio è. Non potresti dire ai tuoi di licenziarlo, inventare qualcosa - non so - che non si lava le mani dopo essere andato in bagno..."

"Maria!"

"D'accordo! Era così per dire..." Sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

"Va davvero così male?"

"Peggio."

"Ma sei proprio sicura che fosse insieme a Courtney?"

"Liz, li ho visti... cioè, era ovvio."

"Ma gli hai parlato?"

"Non seriamente."

"Secondo me dovresti farlo, ascolta cosa ha da dire, magari non ha fatto nulla di male."

“Si, certo!" La ragazza sospirò rassegnata e poi continuò "ma smettiamola di parlare di me, di Michael e dell'inesistente 'noi', devi raccontarmi le tue ultime novità perché ho sentito dire delle cose che una migliore amica non può fare a meno di sapere."

Liz le raccontò tutta la verità sul Max del futuro e sulla messa in scena con Kyle.  
Maria reagì con sole tre parole : "Oh. Mio. Dio."  
Ma subito ne aggiunse delle altre: "Non lo dirai a Max?"

"Non sai quanto vorrei ma non posso."

Le due ragazze si salutarono. Liz pensò che tutto sommato aveva passato una serata carina al locale, non c'era molta gente e finalmente era riuscita a chiacchierare con Maria che ultimamente era giù per via di Michael...  
Quei due avevano rotto migliaia di volte ma stavolta sembrava tutto più serio, tutto per colpa di quella Skin. Liz voleva far sentire il proprio sostegno alla sua migliore amica che ultimamente era davvero a pezzi, anche se riusciva a nasconderlo bene, soprattutto davanti a Michael.

Liz arrivò in camera sua, stava per cominciare a cambiarsi quando si accorse che Max era lì.  
L'aveva aspettata per quasi un'ora anche se rivedere quella stanza gli dava il tormento, adesso lei era arrivata e lui se ne stava lì a guardarla. Era bellissima, come sempre. Era già passato un anno da quando si erano conosciuti, adesso Liz era un po’ cambiata, era più donna e ancora più bella. Non gli importava niente di Tess e del suo destino. Lui voleva solo Liz. Ma lei... aveva preso davvero sul serio questa storia del destino. In fondo lei sapeva che per lui non aveva importanza, che non contava niente. Quando l'aveva saputo, quando la sua vera madre gli aveva rivelato tutto, lui non era certo andato da Tess. La prima persona che aveva cercato era stata Liz. Ma nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, lei lo aveva respinto. E continuava a farlo.  
Tutta L'estate non aveva fatto altro che pensarla... c'era solo lei, per lui c'era solo lei.

Quando Liz si voltò, notò subito il suo sguardo, quello di sempre, così dolce e tenero a cui lei non aveva mai saputo resistere, ripensandoci si rese conto che... anche il Max del futuro la guardava allo stesso modo.

"Ah, Max, ciao, che ci fai qui?"

"Ho bisogno di parlarti Liz... devi..." Non lo fece finire.

"Io non devo proprio niente. Te l'ho già detto, sono stata con Kyle, è così strano? Tu hai il tuo destino Max e... ed io non posso stare da sola per tutta la vita ad immaginare la mia vita con te..." si sforzò di dire.

"Non riesco a credere che tu l'abbia fatto. Deve averti spinto qualcosa, non è da te..."

"Io... ok Max non ce la faccio più a fingere con te. Era una messa in scena, io e Kyle non abbiamo fatto proprio niente. E'... sei venuto a trovarmi... cioè, non eri tu, era... eri tu ma del futuro..."

Era completamente confuso: "Liz, ma che stai dicendo?"

"Si lo so, ti sto confondendo ma tu lasciami finire. E' venuto qui il Max del 2014, mi ha detto che non dovevo stare con te perché altrimenti Tess sarebbe andata via."

"Ed anche se lo facesse?"

"Il punto è che la vostra forza dipende dalla vostra unione, dovete rimanere insieme o morirete e allora sarà la fine, di tutto, anche per questo pianeta."

"Capisco. Ma perché non è venuto da me?" 

"No, voi non avreste potuto incontrarvi. Se questo fosse accaduto sareste morti... vi sareste dissolti entrambi."

"Sei sicura che si trattasse di me e non di un qualche mutaforma?"

"Ci avevo pensato anch'io, ma ha detto delle cose che solo noi potevamo sapere. Eri tu, so riconoscerti."

Max annuì, rimase a guardarla con aria disorientata ma aveva più o meno capito.

"Dovrò dirlo agli altri..."

"Io credo che sia meglio di no..."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio che venne interrotto da Max: "Tu credevi che... credi che vedendoti con Kyle i miei sentimenti per te siano cambiati?"

"Così è sembrato. Se non fosse stato così tu non... volevo dire, il Max del futuro non si sarebbe dissolto."

"Io ho solo dato un piccolo spazio a Tess, le ho solo permesso di avvicinarsi un po’ di più a me... ma non vuol dire che la ami. Tu sai che c'è una sola donna nella mia vita, e quella sei tu... te l'ho ripetuto all'infinito ma tu... "

"Si, lo so. E anche tu sai che amo solo te ma non può funzionare tra noi. E' così che deve essere... e, mio malgrado, così sarà."

"Beh, Liz, ho fatto di tutto, anche la serenata... non posso insistere più di tanto... per questa sera...!" Max provò ad alleggerire la tensione.

"Smettila di scherzare, non sono certo felice di tutto questo, ma dobbiamo accettarlo."

"Se pensi che non ci sia altra scelta... notte Liz."

"Notte Max." Lui se ne andò via dalla finestra.

Lo aveva ancora respinto.  
Perché questo destino? Perché mi ha salvata quel giorno al Crash Down? Perché l'unico uomo della mia vita è destinato a stare con un'altra?  
Facendosi infinite domande si cambiò e si mise a letto.

***

Subito dopo aver parlato con Liz, Maria era andata a cambiarsi. Michael, che era già andato via da un pezzo, le aveva lasciato un biglietto sul suo armadietto: "Vieni a casa mia, devo dirti alcune cose."  
La ragazza pensò che era l'occasione per parlare, anche se vederlo diventava sempre più difficile. Si cambiò, chiuse il locale e salendo sulla sua Golf rossa malandata si diresse da lui,.  
Mentre guidava pensava alla loro storia... non avevano fatto altro che litigare, fare pace, stare insieme e lasciarsi. Chissà cosa le avrebbe detto; non aveva scusanti per ciò che aveva fatto; ma lei lo amava.  
In certi momenti della giornata vedendolo pensava che forse sarebbe stata capace di perdonargli anche questo, talmente grande era il suo amore per lui. Michael le aveva detto di amarla ma quanto era vero?  
Se davvero l'amava, perché era stato con quella Skin? Forse pur essendo un alieno non era poi molto diverso dagli uomini della Terra, la maggior parte di loro pensa solo a quello.

Quando Michael aprì la porta la ragazza entrò senza dire nulla.

"Sei qui. Non ero sicuro che saresti venuta... Siediti."

"Preferisco stare in piedi."

"Poi non dire che sono maleducato."

Lei stava in piedi con le braccia incrociate.

"Che devi dirmi? Perché niente di quello che tu possa dire o fare potrà farmi essere meno in collera con te, che sia chiaro. Allora?"

"E' semplice: io non voglio essere accusato di colpe che non ho e sentirmi in colpa per qualcosa che non ho fatto e non voglio neanche che qualcuno piombi qui per picchiarmi."

"Chi lo avrebbe fatto?"

"Alex."

"Alex ti ha picchiato!?"

"Mi ha dato solo un pugno perché l'ho lasciato fare; dice che ti ho fatta soffrire, roba del genere."

"Non lo vedo da un paio di giorni, non gli avrai fatto del male?"

"Non l'ho neanche toccato."

"Ultimamente non è che ti ci voglia il tocco per infliggere danni."

"Non gli ho fatto niente. Torniamo a noi." 

"Bene, quali sarebbero queste colpe che non hai?"

"Non è successo niente con Courtney, sei tu che ti sei fatta tutto un film, io ero lì solo per indagare."

"E quella volta nel vicolo?"

"Idem."

"Vuoi farmi credere che non sei andato a letto con la Skin ninfomane? Che non è successo niente?"

"Solo qualche bacio per assecondarla."

"E perché aveva addosso solo quell'asciugamano?"

"L'ho mandata a fare la doccia dicendo che poi l'avrei raggiunta, così sono rimasto solo nella stanza per cercare qualcosa."

"E vuoi farmi credere che se io non fossi arrivata non l'avresti raggiunta?"

"Certo che non l’avrei raggiunta. Avrei trovato una scusa per andarmene."

"Poniamo che ti creda, se anche tutto quello che mi hai raccontato fosse vero, pensi di essere a posto con la tua coscienza? Mi hai fatto soffrire per mesi, che differenza vuoi che faccia quest'ultimo episodio?"  
Stava bluffando, sapere che non era stato con un'altra l'aveva sollevata tantissimo, ma non voleva smettere di stare sulla difensiva.

"Ne fa invece... quando ti ho ringraziata era anche un modo per chiederti scusa per quest'estate, per essere stato così fermo sull'idea di non tornare insieme. Non è stato facile neanche per me, ma l'ho fatto per il tuo bene. Proprio adesso che ci eravamo riavvicinati non avrei mai fatto una cosa che avrebbe potuto allontanarci di nuovo, e che... ti avrebbe fatto così male... io ti amo Maria."

Era difficile per Michael esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Lui era sempre stato un tipo un po’ chiuso in se stesso. Ma con lei era diverso, era riuscita in qualche modo a cambiarlo. Provava per lei qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima. Solo con lei riusciva ad essere pienamente Michael, in tutti gli aspetti del suo carattere anche quelli più inaspettati. Il suo lato tenero e dolce veniva allo scoperto più spesso da quando Maria gli era vicino. Non voleva perderla, non poteva...

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, lui tentò di baciarla ma lei si ritrasse.

"Non te la caverai così Michael... ho bisogno di pensare. Ci vediamo domani."  
Il suo tono era serio ma meno duro.

"Come vuoi, buonanotte."

Lei andò via, Michael sperò di averla convinta, quello che le aveva detto era la pura verità.

Maria sapeva già che quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio, le era sembrato sincero ma si ricordò di non essere molto obiettiva quando si trattava di quel ragazzo.

***

Max stava tornando a casa, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Non riusciva proprio a capire perché. Perché non poteva stare con l'unica persona che amava? Non aveva proprio voglia di dormire e pensò di andare a trovare Michael.

Bussò, Michael aprì: "Ciao Maxwell, a cosa devo l'onore?"

"Non c'è niente di particolare, volevo solo parlarti... "

"Di te e Liz, giusto?"

"Beh si, è così."

Michael: "Quando hai quell'espressione non ci si può sbagliare. Allora, cosa succede, o non succede, tra voi?"

"Io proprio non la capisco, dice di amarmi ma non vuole stare con me, so che ci sono degli ostacoli ma dovremmo almeno provare a superarli." 

Michael: "E' per via del tuo destino che lei si comporta così... Forse dovresti lasciarla andare anche se è difficile."

"Non posso."

"Ti capisco. Anch'io ho delle novità." 

"Tu e Maria?"

"Si. Stasera le ho parlato... infatti speravo fosse lei quando tu hai bussato."

Michael gli raccontò del malinteso. Max era un tantino stupito, le storie di Michael lo lasciavano sempre perplesso, questo ragazzo aveva un modo di vivere e pensare tutto suo.

"Cosa vi siete detti?"

"Le ho spiegato tutto e lei mi ha chiesto del tempo, quest'estate non l'ho trattata molto bene."

"L'ho notato. Le hai detto cosa provi?"

Michael annuì.

"Bene, buona fortuna allora."

"Già, ne avrò bisogno... vedrai che Liz si convince."

"Lo spero. Io vado a casa e provo a dormire."

"Ok."

Max tornò a casa e andò a letto continuando a ripensare alla sua Liz.

***

FLASH  
Max: "Liz, io ti amo, amo solo te..."  
FLASH  
Max: "creiamo noi il nostro destino..."  
Liz: "No, Max..."  
FLASH  
Liz: "Perché loro possono essere felici e a noi non è concesso?"  
FLASH  
Max la baciò. Un bacio intenso, profondo, che sembrò durare per sempre.

***

Liz sussultò aprendo gli occhi improvvisamente, spense la sveglia e si rese conto che era stato tutto un sogno, un bellissimo sogno. Si alzò e si preparò per andare a scuola.

18 Novembre, Mattina, West Roswell High

Mentre camminava per i corridoi, Liz incontrò l'ultima, o la prima persona che avrebbe mai voluto incontrare.

"Sai, ti ho sognata."

"Ah, davvero?" Max annuì.

"Senti, adesso è tardi, ho lezione. Ci vediamo Max, ciao."

Max ricambiò il saluto mentre lei si allontanava.  
Non gli disse che anche lei lo aveva sognato, gli avrebbe dato false speranze... che però avrebbe tanto preferito fargli avere.

Liz vide Alex e Maria parlare e si diresse verso di loro.

"Ti ringrazio di aver preso le mie parti con Michael ma non era come pensavo, c'è stato un mezzo equivoco."

"Sei sicura?" chiese Alex a Maria.

"Si."

"Ed io ho rischiato la vita per un equivoco?! No perché, avrebbe anche potuto farmi fuori!"

"Ecco a cosa si va incontro facendo l'eroe!" disse Maria sorridendo. 

Nel frattempo arrivò Liz e chiese: "Chi è l'eroe?"

"Il nostro caro Alex qui - Liz li guardò con aria interrogativa - vieni, ti devo parlare."

"Anch'io."

Le due si allontanarono lasciando Alex indietro, come spesso avveniva, sostenendo di dover parlare di cose da donne. Ma il momentaneo dispiacere del ragazzo svanì subito quando intravide Isabel e si fiondò da lei.

"Ciao Isabel!"

"Ciao!"

"E' da un po’ che non passiamo del tempo insieme... che ne dici di stasera? Magari vediamo un film..."

Isabel: "Beh, d'accordo... ma ti avverto: nessun film tipo nido del cuculo, niente cinema d'autore o cose simili."

"Ok, ok, sceglierò un film spazzatura!"

"Non esagerare!" disse sorridendo.

"Allora qualunque film ti piaccia."

"Sei proprio un amico, sai?"

"Già, lo so... purtroppo." Mormorò Alex.

"Cosa?"

"No, niente. Allora facciamo stasera alle nove? Vieni a casa mia, mangiamo qualcosa e poi vediamo il film."

"Ok, a stasera. Adesso devo andare."

"Si, anch'io. Ciao."

Isabel andò a lezione di educazione fisica, materia che non gradiva così tanto ma in fondo l'unica in cui non occorreva concentrarsi.

Mentre camminava, Alex borbottava tra sé e sé: "Sei un vero amico... già, sono solo questo per lei... "  
Poi trovò una classe vuota, entrò e si sedette lì a pensare.  
In effetti il più delle volte Isabel lo trattava davvero come una scarpa, ma a lui non importava. Lui l'amava. Lei in molte occasioni l'aveva illuso; sembrava stesse per nascere qualcosa, e poi bum, tutto crollava di nuovo.  
Senza tener conto della storia del loro destino, anche se - al contrario di Max, Tess e Liz - Isabel e Michael se ne infischiavano...  
La campana interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. Aveva filosofia adesso. Corse subito in classe.

Liz e Maria si raccontarono gli eventi della sera precedente. Poi andarono a lezione di storia, arrivando appena in tempo.  
Michael era impaziente, per la prima volta era davvero sicuro di voler stare con Maria, al diavolo il destino e i pericoli, se ce ne fossero stati, lui l'avrebbe protetta. Le disse questo alla fine della lezione e le chiese cosa avesse deciso.

"Vediamoci stasera e te lo dirò."  
Non era ancora certa di cosa gli avrebbe detto. Non importa cosa lui dicesse, stare con Michael significava rischiare di soffrire nuovamente, perché lui era fatto così, ma poteva significare anche un mucchio di altre cose, tutt'altro che negative.

***

Ore 20.00, Crash Down Café

Max e Liz si erano incontrati non proprio per caso, lui la prese per un braccio e la portò nel retro della cucina.

"Max..."

"Non devi dirmi nulla?" Max sospettava qualcosa riguardo al sogno.

"Anch'io stanotte ti ho sognato."

"Abbiamo fatto lo stesso sogno... "

"Credo di si."

Si guardarono e poi presero a baciarsi. Ad un tratto Liz lo bloccò:  
"Che stiamo facendo? Sappiamo entrambi che non possiamo."

"Ti prego Liz, non riesco a sopportare di starti lontano."

"Lo so, neanch'io. Mi sento vuota senza di te..."

"E allora perché?"

"Sai già il perché Max."

"Non ha alcun significato. Se tutto è stare uniti, allora faremo in modo che Tess rimanga qui. Non devo per forza stare con lei, l'importante è... stare insieme."

"Forse hai ragione, ma se... "

"Nessun ma, ok? Io non voglio perderti."

"Non mi perderai mai Max." 

Si abbracciarono e passarono la serata insieme e alla fine Max la riaccompagnò a casa, su per la scala, fino alla sua finestra.

***

Isabel andò a casa di Alex, cenarono insieme parlando del più e del meno ma lui avrebbe voluto affrontare un ben più serio argomento.  
Finalmente prese il coraggio a due mani e con un tono molto serio disse ad Isabel che doveva parlarle.

"Che ti prende Alex?"

"Ascoltami senza dire nulla, per favore."

"D'accordo, ma..."

"Isabel..."

"Ok ti ascolto."

"Tu sai cosa provo per te. Conosci i miei sentimenti, io ti amo. Non posso più sentirmi dire da te 'sei un vero amico Alex', no, basta. Un giorno mi tratti da amico, un giorno è come se per te non esistessi, un altro sembra che per te sia qualcosa di più di un semplice amico. In questo modo mi illudi e mi confondi ma io sono sempre qui accanto a te. Ci sto male Isabel, per favore, dobbiamo... devo sapere se tra noi potrà mai nascere qualcosa di più o se è davvero solo amicizia o... indifferenza."

Isabel, sentì crollarle tutto addosso. Le dispiaceva molto, sentirlo parlare così era uno strazio, una tortura per lei, soprattutto quando parlava di indifferenza, come poteva pensarlo? Ma si rese conto che lei a volte si era comportata in modo da fargli pensare addirittura questo, che le era indifferente. Ma non era affatto così. Era vero l'aveva illuso e usato ma lo aveva fatto senza rendersene conto. Non avrebbe mai voluto farlo soffrire. Nella sua testa c'erano così  
tanti pensieri, la storia del destino le pesava anche se alla fine non aveva certo intenzione di rispettarla, Michael era come un fratello per lei e così sarebbe rimasto.  
Alex era il primo che l'aveva fatta pensare ad una storia a lungo termine; non era mai stata con un ragazzo per molto tempo, tendeva a non legarsi perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto rivelare la vera se stessa, non soltanto la sua natura aliena, ma la sua interiorità. Sapeva però che di Alex poteva fidarsi, che con lui avrebbe potuto aprirsi e nonostante ciò aveva paura.

"Hai ragione Alex, io ti ho usato, ma non era mia intenzione farlo. Tu sei dolcissimo e sei molto importante per me, ma ci sono dei pericoli che non possiamo prevedere..."

"Isabel, ti prego, non ricominciare con questa storia..."

"So di avertene già parlato... Ascolta io... dammi tempo, per favore."

"Io credo di avertene già dato abbastanza, ma non importa, se è ciò che ti serve, prendine quanto ne vuoi."

"Grazie. Adesso è meglio che vada, scusami."

"Ok ci vediamo domani, buonanotte."

"Notte."

***

L'attesa di Michael era stata prolungata, aveva il presentimento che quell'incontro non avrebbe avuto un esito positivo perché Maria gli era sembrata un po’ fredda quella mattina.  
Andò al luogo dell'incontro. La ragazza stava seduta su una panchina a guardare le stelle, Michael le si sedette vicino.

"Ciao."

"Ciao... mi stavo chiedendo... pensi che un giorno dovrai tornare a casa, da qualche parte lassù?"

"Non lo so. Non ne ho la minima idea. Però so un'altra cosa..."

Maria distolse lo sguardo dal cielo e lo posò su di lui.  
"Che cosa?"

"Che voglio stare con te."

"E' bello sentirtelo dire... ma tu mi hai fatto molto male."

"Lo so, e mi dispiace."

"Ti stai abituando alle scuse."

"Ci provo. Proverò anche a non fare più nulla per cui debba scusarmi."  
Maria gli prese una mano e per un po’ stettero in silenzio.

"Vuoi sapere cosa ho deciso, vero?"

"Si e no." Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa, lui continuò:

"Se dovessi rispondere che non vuoi più stare con me, allora sarebbe stato molto meglio stare in silenzio e tenerci la mano.

"Non preoccuparti, voglio che torniamo insieme."

Michael sorrise e la baciò, si alzarono, lui le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e camminarono così per le strade di Roswell.

***

19 Novembre, Mattina, West Roswell High

Isabel cercò Alex per parlargli di ciò che si erano detti la sera precedente, entrambi avevano pensato a questo tutta la notte.

"Alex, ci ho riflettuto molto e... penso che tu abbia ragione. Si, io, mi sono comportata male, però spero che io, tu, insomma vorrei che... io e tu diventassimo... noi... "

Alex: "Dici sul serio? Non mi stai prendendo in giro..?...Sono il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo!"

La felicità era chiara sul volto di entrambi. Si presero per mano e andarono insieme a lezione.

***

Quella sera, in terrazza, Liz riprese il suo diario.

"Caro Diario,  
sono Liz Parker. E' il 19 Novembre e ieri sera ho ritrovato Max per sempre. Gli ho raccontato tutto e siamo tornati insieme... dice che basterà fare in modo che Tess rimanga a  
Roswell perché non accada nulla. Michael e Maria sono tornati insieme, e sospetto che anche fra Alex e Isabel le cose vadano bene.  
Nessuno di noi si aspettava che le cose sarebbero cambiate in così poco tempo, ma è successo. Non è fantastico?"

\- FINE -


End file.
